Bentengan!
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Permainan strategi yang merangsang otak, memang cocok untuk si calon detektif konsultan dan kawan-kawan! Teen!Characters, OOC, AU. Dedicated for L.A. GalaXy!


**[A/N] Helo! Hmm jadi Jum'at kemaren itu gue sekelas main bentengan. Terus entah kenapa gue pengen aja gitu bikin ff tentang bentengan. Jadi deh cerita ini wkwkwk.**

**Dedicated for L.A. GalaXy!**

**Based on true story.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock adalah milik BBC, Bentengan! adalah milik holmesapprentice. Saya tidak memiliki karakter-karakter dari Sherlock.**

**Warning: **

**1. Teen!Lock, Teen!John, dan semua karakter disini Teen! kecuali Mrs. Hudson.**

**2. Slightly sherlolly. Abis itu OTP gueee**

**3. Segala orang-orangnya di sini nggak berhubungan sama orang-orang asli kok. Yang gue ambil dari dunia nyata cuma demam karet, demam Vanguard, sama kemaren kita main bentengan. Udah selain itu gak ada lagi. Apalagi adegan romance-nya itu. Fiktif semuanya~**

**4. OOC dan AU.**

** 5. Gue bikin fanfic ini bukan buat ngebash seseorang ya. Maksudnya, gue bikin ini bukan untuk ngejelek-jelekin seseorang, apalagi ngatain seseorang. Enggak ya, gak ada tuh. Tujuan gue bikin fanfic ini ya buat have fun aja, gak ada tujuan lain. Jangan sampe kalian salah paham.  
**

**6. Semua adegan antara Sherlock dan Molly itu fiktif, gak beneran terjadi. Percaya deh, gue tuh jomblo sejati, gak segampang itu gue suka sama cowok (well unless cowok itu adalah Benedict Cumberbatch) dan kalau ada review yang mengatakan sebaliknya TOLONG ABAIKAN. (maaf banget ya yang merasa udah nulis review itu, I appreciate it, really)**

**7. Cacat, cacat, dan cacat.**

**Listening To: One Foot – fun. Berhubung MCR udah bubar, gue jadi suka fun nih. Jadi funtastic deh gue. Eh tapi serius fun itu lagunya keren-keren...**

* * *

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat..."

Siswi-siswi kelas akselerasi sedang bermain lompat karet. Iya, bukan lompat TALI, tapi lompat KARET. Mereka memang sedang 'ketagihan' dengan permainan yang mereka anggap baru ini. Dengan karet ini mereka bisa bermain macam-macam permainan, seperti lompat karet, ganti baju (memang ada permainan yang namanya ganti baju), roda karet, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sementara siswi-siswi sendang mencandu karet, siswa-siswa sedang sakau Vanguard. Bahkan mereka punya organisasi Vanguard. Berbeda dengan siswi yang semuanya suka bermain karet, sebenarnya tidak semua siswa suka Vanguard. Sherlock hanya duduk sambil memandangi siswi-siswi yang sedang bermain karet. Bukan, kau tahu Sherlock tak menyukai mereka. Ia hanya mengobservasi mereka. Kutukan lama.

Anthea memang tak begitu suka bermain, jadi ia hanya memegangi salah satu ujung karet sementara yang satu diikat ke kursi. Tapi melihat teman-temannya asyik bermain, ia jadi penasaran, bagaimana rasanya meloncat-loncat berirama di atas karet. "Eh seseorang pegangin talinya dong," kata Anthea. Tapi siswi lain cuek karena mereka memang sedang keasyikan bermain karet. Lalu ekor mata Anthea menangkap sosok Sherlock yang sedang duduk.

"Eh, ada Sherlock..." kata Anthea sambil memberi tatapan penuh arti untuk Sherlock. "Iya, iya, aku tahu..." kata Sherlock sambil mengambil ujung karet dari tangan Anthea. "Yey! Makasih ya, Sherlock baik deh!" kata Anthea sambil bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Sherlock hanya tersenyum. "Mm-hm."

Molly yang sedang mencoba memecahkan rekornya meloncat 20 kali nonstop, teralih konsentrasinya karena melihat siapa yang berada di ujung karet.

TAP!

Tak sengaja Molly menginjak karet di hitungan ke 24. "Yah Molly! Dikit lagi lho!" komentar Harry. "Hmm, ngeliatin siapa tuh..." Kitty ikutan nimbrung. "Ooh... pantesan kalah, ada si 'dia' sih..." kata Irene. "Hiih apa sih?!" kata Molly menahan malu. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Sherlock yang membuat para siswi _facepalm _berjamaah.

* * *

"Eh ke lapangan basket," kata Anthea, sang ketua kelas. Yang lain pun langsung menurut. Saat sampai di lapangan basket, anak-anak langsung dikomando oleh Mrs. Hudson, wali kelas mereka.

"Hari ini guru olahraga kalian tidak masuk. Jadi hari ini kalian bebas. Mau main apa?" tanya Mrs. Hudson setelah semua anak berbaris. "Lompat karet!" usul anak-anak perempuan. "Bentengan!" usul anak laki-laki. "Ya sudah, kita main bentengan, ya?" kata Mrs. Hudson. "Hore!" teriak anak-anak. "Sekarang berhitung satu dua," perintah Mrs. Hudson.

Setelah berhitung, diputuskan kelompok satu terdiri dari Mycroft, Sherlock, John, Irene, Molly, Lestrade, Harry, Anthea, Clara, dan Kitty. Sementara kelompok dua terdiri dari Anderson, Henry, Moriarty, Moran, Ella, Gregson, Kate, Sally, Sarah, dan Soo-Lin.

Mrs. Hudson menjelaskan cara bermain bentengan. "Benteng kalian masing-masing di ring basket. Kalian harus mencoba mengenai benteng lawan. Wilayah kalian dibatasi oleh garis di tengah ini. Kalau kalian telah keluar dari wilayah kalian, kalian bisa ditawan dengan cara disentuh salah satu bagian tubuh kalian. Kalau kalian ditawan, kalian masuk penjara. Penjara ada di sudut-sudut lapangan. Kalian bisa dibebaskan dengan cara disentuh oleh salah seorang dari kelompok kalian. Tapi kalau kalian tersentuh lagi oleh lawan, kalian ditawan lagi. Pemenangnya adalah kelompok yang pertama kali menyentuh benteng lawan atau menawan semua anggota kelompok lawan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" jawab para murid. "Bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh mulai bermain." Kata Mrs. Hudson.

"Waduh, di kelompok satu ada Sherlock. Ada Mycroft lagi..." keluh Gregson. "Tenang saja, disini ada Moriarty kok," kata Moran. "Oh iya," kata Gregson sambil nyengir.

"Hei, kelompok satu kesini!" teriak Mycroft. Semua anggota kelompok satu berkumpul mengitari Mycroft. "Oke, Anthea dan Irene akan menjaga benteng, Kitty menjaga tawanan, aku dan Lestrade menjaga belakang, Harry dan Clara menjaga tengah, dan Sherlock dan Molly menjaga garis terdepan. Mengerti?" bisik Mycroft.

Mendengar rencana Mycroft, Sherlock spontan tergelak. "Kau? Menjaga belakang? Kiamat sudah dekat..." Seluruh anggota kelompok satu terbahak mendengar komentar Sherlock. "Ayolah, sudah mau mulai nih!" teriak seseorang dari kelompok seberang. "Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain. Kita turuti saja strategi dari Mycroft," usul Irene. Semua anggota kelompok pun menyebar ke daerah masing-masing.

PRIIIT!

Peluit berbunyi tanda permainan dimulai.

Sherlock dan Molly menjaga garis depan kelompok satu, sementara Moriarty dan Sally menjaga garis depan kelompok dua. "Wah, wah, sepertinya permainan ini akan jadi seru," kata Moriarty. Sally hanya menyeringai. Molly merasa jijik dengan kedua pasangan nyinyir ini.

"Nggak akan jadi seru kalau kalian nggak nyerang," balas Sherlock sambil tersenyum menantang Moriarty.

Molly yang sedang menengok ke arah kirinya ketika ia melihat serangan.

"Sherlock, awas!"

Sherlock lalu melihat ke arah kirinya dan hampir menerjang Moran, tapi Harry sudah menggiring Moran ke penjara.

"Masih mau main-main?" ejek Sherlock pada Moriarty. Moriarty terlihat geram. Molly yang mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi mencoba menenangkan.

"Baik, baik, aku tahu kalian ini remaja berusia 13 tahun yang masih labil, aku mengerti itu karena aku juga begitu," katanya. "Tapi mari kita jauhkan masalah pribadi dari permainan ini, oke?"

Sherlock dan Moriarty terkesan mendengar kata-kata Molly. "Baik, jika itu maumu," kata Moriarty. "Kita akan selesaikan dengan... 'damai'."

Harry menerjang maju menembus pertahanan kelompok dua.

TAP!

Gregson menepuk Harry di pundak. "Sial!" teriak Harry. Harry pun masuk penjara.

Sherlock menarik pundak Molly agar menjauh dari garis depan. "Ada apa, Sherlock?" tanya Molly.

"Begini, aku akan coba bebaskan Harry, sementara kau coba serang benteng lawan. Berlarilah ketika aku berteriak 'Harry!'. Mengerti?" bisik Sherlock di kuping Molly. "Itu yang berusan kupikirkan," kata Molly. Sherlock hanya nyengir. Mereka lalu berpencar.

Sherlock dan Molly berpencar, tapi masih di belakang batas wilayah. Sherlock berjalan acak dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Melihat yang Sherlock lakukan, Molly pun mencoba melakukannya. Berjalan-jalan dengan memasukkan tangan ke saku celana. Rasanya mengagumkan!

"HARRY!"

Mendengar sandi dari Sherlock, Molly langsung bergerak. Ia langsung berlari kencang menuju benteng. Rupanya sandi itu bukanlah sandi biasa. Saat Sherlock berteriak, semua anggota lawan langsung menoleh pada Harry, termasuk Moriarty dan Sally. Molly hampir menyentuh benteng lawan ketika Anderson, sang penjaga benteng, memukulnya telak di bahu.

"Ah!"

Anderson hanya terdiam dengan muka bodohnya yang tanpa ekspresi melihat Molly berteriak kesakitan. _"Nggak punya perasaan banget sih lo,"_ pikir Molly sambil memegangi bahunya yang kesakitan sementara kakinya melangkah menuju penjara.

"Lho, Sherlock?" kata Molly saat melihat Sherlock di penjara. Sherlock pun tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Anthea berhasil kuselamatkan, tapi Ella menabok punggungku..." Molly hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Sherlock. "Kau masih mending, lah aku, dikalahkan oleh Anderson..." Giliran Sherlock yang terpingkal-pingkal mendengar penuturan Molly.

Terjadi banyak peristiwa selama kira-kira 20 menit Sherlock dan Molly ditawan. Termasuk Gregson ditawan, Moran ditawan, dan masih banyak lagi. Kemudian Anthea, Lestrade, dan Harry bergabung ke dalam penjara. "Setidaknya kita masih punya Mycroft, John, Irene dan Clara," kata Lestrade. "Baik, untuk memudahkan mereka menyelamatkan kita, kita buat rantai dengan tangan," kata Anthea. Semua menurut.

Tanpa diduga, Sherlock mengulurkan tangannya kepada Molly. Moly pun gelagapan. "Si... siapa? Aku?" Sherlock tertawa mendengar respon Molly. "Bukan, Setan." Molly pun tergelak mendengar candaan Sherlock. Ia pun menggandengkan tangannya ke tangan Sherlock.

"Aku punya rencana," bisik Molly tiba-tiba. "Saat mereka membebaskan kita, kita langsung lari ke benteng. Tapi jangan semua, aku, Lestrade, dan Sherlock saja. Anthea dan Clara lari kembali ke wilayah kita untuk mengalihkan perhatian." Semua tawanan mengangguk. "Kau cerdas juga," bisik Sherlock. Moly hanya bisa tersipu.

TAP!

John menepuk punggung para tahanan. Anthea dan Clara berlarian menuju wilayah kelompok 1 sementara Molly, Sherlock, dan Lestrade berlari tanpa suara menuju benteng lawan. Lestrade pun dengan tangkas menggenggam benteng lawan. Ia pun berteriak dengan penuh sukacita,

"BENTENG!"

Seluruh anggota kelompok satu bersorak sorai. Anggota kelompok dua pun bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan kelompok satu (bahkan Moriarty dan Sally). Mereka semua pun berjabat tangan. "Maaf ya kalo tadi ada yang kena tabok..." celetuk Sally. Semua anak pun tertawa.

"Kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya!"


End file.
